Distortion of the Sol
by Saiyakitsune
Summary: Sequel to Defenders of the Blazing Flame. The power of the Sol and Chaos Emeralds are great, far greater than anyone can imagine. But can the two together create an even greater power, or Distortion? Cover Image by Blue-Chica on deviantArt.
1. Deja Vu

**It's finally here. ;w; The sequel to Defender of the Blazing Flame. After almost two years it is here.**

**Metaru: About time.**

**Disclaimer~ :3**

Metaru: This fanfic and its story belongs to Saiyakitsune. Everything else, including the characters in this chapter, do not.

**Distortion of the Sol**

**Chapter 1: Déjà vu**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"For the 8 billionth time, yes, Tails."

Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius and fastest thing alive, rolls his eyes at his adopted brother, Miles "Tails" Prower. The young twin-tailed fox sighs as his ears droop, uneasiness filling his being. The two Mobians are currently on their way to their old friend, Blaze the Cat, for a visit. Their last visit was over 6 months ago when they "brought" over an assistant guardian. At first, the fiery feline was enraged at being "given" one of Sonic's greatest and most ruthless of enemies to guard her emeralds; but soon enough, she became used to Metal Sonic, now known as Metaru, and soon became friends with him. Rather quickly, I might add. Unbeknownst to Blaze and Metaru, Sonic and Tails had pulled an elaborate scheme to have the two become even more. It worked, with surprising, but pleasing, results. Neither the Princess or metallic guardian knew of the heroes plan, nor do they know now, but that did not help ease the Kitsune's worries.

"I still don't know about this," Tails exclaims, earning another eye roll from his older brother.

"Relax, little bro." Sonic tells him, placing his hands behind his head in a lazy manner.

"But-"

"But nothing. Do we really have to go through this again?"

Tails gives a sigh, once again of defeat. "No, sir."

"Then let's hurry up and catch up with our old friends." Sonic says with a grin, speeding off unexpectedly, but going slow enough for Tails to catch up. His two-tailed friend grins as well as he spins his tails, zooming off.

**~DoS~**

Metaru looks out at an opening of the castle walls, seemingly staring at nothing at all. Someone approaches him, confused and interested in what he was looking at.

"They're coming."

The metallic hedgehog receives a raised eyebrow from his companion.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How do you know?"

"They're already here."

Raising another eyebrow at this proclamation, Blaze the Cat, ruler of all Anima and guardian of the Sol Emeralds along with the Jeweled Scepter, walks over to an opening in the wall and scans the outside scenery, searching for the two heroes of Mobius that Metaru, her fellow guardian, told her had just arrived. True enough, Sonic T. Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower are racing to the feline's doorstep. Confused, yet happy to see her old friends, Blaze wonders if something is wrong with Mobius or if they are merely coming over for a visit. The guardian can never tell when it concerns a certain blue hedgehog. Even so, Blaze has a small smile on her face as she begins to make her way to meet up with her friends, followed closely by Metaru whom is also eager to see some familiar faces. It does not take long for either guardian to open the gates for their two guests as both of them halt to a stop, waiting for the doors to fully open. Sonic has his ever present grin on his face as Tails has a soft and friendly smile.

"Blaze! Metaru! Long time no see." Sonic exclaims, waving at both of the Sol Guardians. He looks over at Metaru and almost does a double take. "Holy chili dogs! That you Meta?"

Metaru wishes he could express his annoyance with facial expressions, but made do with pinching his metal nose.

Blaze shakes her head in amusement. "Always the same Sonic."

"Metaru, what happened to you?" Tails asks, genuinely curious.

"What do you mean?" Now the metallic guardian was getting worried.

Tails inspects Metaru for quite some time, making the already nervous meta-hog even more worried. After less than a minute, though he moves back. "It's nothing; we'll talk about it later." Tails tells him, allowing Metaru to relax. The metal guardian decides to voice his own questions at this time.

"It is good to see you again Miles. How is Rotor?"

"Call me Tails, Meta." Tails says bashfully, rubbing the back of his head due to being called his true name. "And Rotor's doing great; he's even back in action!" Tails shouts with glee. This caught the metallic guardian's attention, but before he could inquire further Blaze speaks up.

"So, Sonic, Tails is there any reason for you two coming over?"

The Blue Blur shakes his head. "Nah, just came over for the heck of it. We even brought a few others to party."

"Oh?" Blaze says with interest.

"It took some convincing from some of the less social party goers but they'll all be here any minute." Sonic explains.

"And who did you invite?" Blaze questions.

Tails was about to open his mouth, but Sonic covered it with his hand. "It's a secret." He quickly says, giving Tails a mild death glare as the two-tailed fox sweat drops in embarrassment.

"Well, whoever they are, they just arrived." Metaru announces.

Tails has a perplexed look in his eye. "Already? That was fast."

"If you ask me, they're right on time." Sonic remarks.

Continuing on with their small talk, Metaru decides to take a back seat and listen in onto the conversation as he attempts to pinpoint the energy signatures that are the so called "guests" Sonic told them about earlier. He recognizes them all, just unable to pinpoint who they are exactly. One is blatantly obvious while most of the others are mysteries to him, like a puzzle. He has all the pieces, just not in the right order. He does not understand why this infuriates him, but for some reason it does and he just has to figure out who the rest are. One of the energy signatures felt close to Blaze's, yet he had no explanation why. That energy signature is also smaller than the others, confirming that it is younger than the rest. One has an energy signature somewhat resembling his and so he assumes it is a robot like himself. Try as he might though, he cannot decipher who the rest are. Blaze and the others notice that Metaru had silenced himself and are wondering just what was going on in his head.

Meanwhile, a small cream-colored rabbit begins to stare at Metaru as well with confusion and natural concern. "Is Mr. Metal going to be alright, Blaze?" the Mobian asks.

"He's fine, don't worry-" Blaze stops midway through her sentence and turns around, seeing an all too familiar face.

**~To be Continued~**

**So yeah, tell me in a review if this is good or not. n_n Love it? Hate it? Confused? I wanna know! :D**


	2. Chaotic Sol

**Hi there! This here is Saiyakitsune and I'm proud to announce the long awaited second chapter of Distortion of the Sol! Sorry that it took such a long time. ^^; My excuses aren't really excuses, but I did have trouble with coming up the plot. I honestly had no clue and went through a lot of different ideas, but I finally made up my mind so with no further ado, here's Chaotic Sol!**

**Oh yeah, Disclaimer. =w=; *ahem*  
Discalimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or its characters. They are property of Sega and Sonic Team. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chaotic Sol**

"Cream! Cheese!"

"Chao! Chao!"

Blaze the Cat hugged her young friend tightly, ever so happy to meet the small rabbit Mobian and her pet Chao once again after such a long time apart. Cream the Rabbit happily returned the hug. Her Chao, Cheese, floated above the two, mewing merrily at the friends as the little ball above his head morphed into a heart. Breaking the hug shortly after, Blaze ruffled Cream's hair, which earned a giggle from the younger Mobian.

"How's my favorite rabbit doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Great, Blaze. Mama told me to say hello for her," Cream answered with her own smile.

A small giggle escaped the royal cat's lips. "Tell her I said hello too."

"Not to interrupt or anything, but I didn't come here for a reunion," a certain red echidna complained. He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently as a tick mark formed on his forehead. His bared fangs ground against each other slightly.

Tails laughed nervously, sweating a bit. "Relax, Knux; we'll get to why we're here in a bit."

"Yeah, well we better. I barely trust those guys with keeping a stick safe, let alone the Master Emerald. So the sooner we finish this, the better."

"Hmph, always the impatient one as usual."

"Oh, like you're one to talk." Knuckles yelled at the black hedgehog. Shadow never even opened his eyes at the annoyed guardian.

"Chill out, Knucklehead. We'll do your thing first so you can leave first. How's that?" Sonic reasoned, his cocky smirk always present.

"That works perfectly for me." Knuckles said gruffly.

"Now then," Sonic turned to Blaze and Cream. "Let's get this started."

Metaru was still deep in thought, his metallic hand on his smooth and stainless 'chin'. He still hadn't figured out that Shadow and Knuckles had come along with Sonic and Tails. Despite both of them talking and making their presence known, he had partially blocked out the outside world so that he could figure this dilemma. It took the metallic hedgehog around 5 minutes until he was able to remember who the two were. With a bump of his fist on an open palm, he alerted his findings.

"I got it! Shadow and Knuckles are here as well!" Proud of himself, Metaru finally opened his eyes, seeing that everyone was staring at him. Sonic looked as if he was ready to burst with laughter. If he could blush, the robotic copy knew he would have, then and there. Instead, he opted to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe… guess you all knew that already. Anyway, why are you guys here?"

Tails coughed, gaining the attention of everyone. "I was just going to explain why. See, the counsel is still iffy about you, and they want us to evaluate your physical condition."

"They question my physical condition?" Metaru asked, "Do they believe my body is able to change to better suit my surroundings?" He rolled his pixilated eyes sardonically. Everyone but Blaze understood what he was referencing and that his original abilities had been either stripped away or weakened in order to prevent such a disaster once again. All fell silent between the Mobians and metal guardian.

"Good times, eh, buddy?" the Blue Blur said nonchalantly as he draped his arm over his doppelganger. This earned him a robotic chuckle.

"If you weren't such an annoyance and simply stayed down like a good hedgehog, I wouldn't have gone mad with the urge to kill you."

"What can I say? I have that kind of effect on people."

"So does the doctor, but at least he has class." Shadow stated. A fit of laughter broke from the group, barring Sonic at first, but he eventually joined in.

"A-Anyways," Tails stammered as he attempted to control his mirth. "Let's start with the first test: the amount of Chaos Energy, or in this case Sol Energy, you have absorbed and how it's affecting your condition." The two-tailed fox said. "That's where Knuckles and Shadow come in. Since Shadow is a master in chaos energy and Knuckles knows the most about the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, they're going to be helping me evaluate you in these first two tests. Afterwards, we'll do a physical evaluation with Sonic here being a measuring stick. Understood?"

"Crystal," Metaru answered.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!" Sonic said with a grin. He lead the group inside the castle as Cream tugged on Blaze's sleeve to get her attention.

"Blaze, can we go and play?" the rabbit Mobian asked. Her wide eyes glowed with innocence.

The fire princess smiled. "After Metaru is done testing Cream. I'm curious to see how it'll turn out. Okay?" She earned a nod from the young rabbit.

**DotS**

The group made it to the chamber holding the seven Sol Emeralds, all of which glowing radiantly in their unique colors. Each Emerald was on its own pedestals, which were all lined up with the Silver being in the middle, followed by Red, Blue, and Yellow on the left, and Cyan, Green, and Violet on the left. The chamber of the Sol Emeralds was more than large enough to hold the 7 Mobians and giving them plenty of room left as well. The Red Echidna inspected room with a keen eye, mildly impressed.

"So this is where you keep them." Knuckles commented.

"I wonder," Shadow starts, crossing his arms. "Can you use these emeralds to perform techniques? Like Chaos Control?"

"From my experiences, I am able to use the Sol Emeralds to perform extraordinary feats," Blaze explained. "One of those feats is similar, if not the same to your Chaos Control, if I am correct."

"Interesting. Care to demonstrate?" Shadow asked. His curiosity has been peaked.

"We're getting way off track here." Tails said. "Shadow, you can do that afterwards. For now, let's begin the first test: pick up a Sol Emerald Metaru."

Nodding, Metaru stepped forward and picked up the cyan Sol Emerald hesitantly. The robot hedgehog struggled to keep his hold on the powerful jewel and was forced to set it back down. He only held it for a few seconds.

"That's the best I can do…" he panted. "I can't hold it much longer without using my Black Shield as a buffer."

Tails gave a nod as he jot down the information. "Very interesting. Knuckles, Shadow, what are your inputs on this?"

"Well," Knuckles began, "his body seemed to reject the power that radiated from the Sol Emerald."

"My thoughts as well," Shadow said. "His body treated the Sol Emerald's power like a virus."

Tails nodded as he wrote down everything being said. "Anything else you two?" he asked. Not once did he stop writing.

"No, at least nothing I can see. You, Shadow?"

The black hedgehog shook his head, "No. That's all that I picked up." Before he could say anything, the Sol Emeralds began to glow. On Shadow's person, an eerie green glow flashed. The black hedgehog pulled out the Green Chaos Emerald, alarmed by its display of power. "What the?"

"You brought a Chaos Emerald with you? Really?" Sonic asked with a sigh.

"I always bring a Chaos Emerald with me." He stated simply, but growing worried about the glow. "I did not expect such a thing to happen, however…"

As the emeralds flashed and glowed, a dark hole formed beneath Sonic's feet. The blue hedgehog wondered why everything was getting taller, but before he could question this he was pushed aside by Metaru. "Gah! What the heck, Metaru?" He asked angrily. When he saw that his metal doppelganger was being pulled inside a hole on the ground, he became speechless.

"Just let me play the hero this time, Sonic." Metaru said. If he had a mouth he would smirk.

"Metaru!" Blaze cried out in horror, expecting the worse.

He tried to call out her name in return, but his body had been engulfed by the hole. It disappeared as soon as it came. The flashing of the emeralds subsided and the chamber grew quiet as each Mobian attempted to take in this information.

"Blaze? Where… where did Mr. Metaru go?" Cream questioned her feline friend, confused more than flabbergasted. She received no answer as the silence continued.

**To be continued**


End file.
